


destruction in the dark

by Serenic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Downward Spiral, Gen, Hatred, Love in Hate, Metaphors, Psychological Trauma, Secrets, Self-Hatred, Trauma, destructive love, fake - Freeform, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenic/pseuds/Serenic
Summary: they could only hope that laying on top of their bloated body would be enough to float.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	destruction in the dark

_"You did this to me,"_ she whispered, holding him in an unloveable grip, her eyes whirls of hysteric green, ugly in his eyes. He grips her just as tight, his fingers whitening on her arms, and he laughs like static because what else is he to do? Her fingers reach for his throat to crush it with just the right reinforcement, and he waits, but she stops, and she stares, and her lips part, but they can't find the right words. It's nothing short of a conundrum of how hate and love mix just the right way, like how the moon's rays are the suns and the meld between dawn and dusk. Then she smiles, it's ugly and wide, and she whispers the bark of a dog in her throat, _"I hate you."_ His eyes are dark as always, hers brightly smothered, and he removes his tight hold on her arms to her cheeks, caressing them with calloused hands drenched with blood and evil; **"I always have."** Her throat clogs, and she pulls him closer, noses barely a red threads inch away. _"I won't let you swim,"_ she says, nails digging into his neck. He looks tired and grabs her head, intending never to let go, and snarls something on the shrill edge of hysteria, **"You're drowning with me then."**

She claws at him, and he yanks at her feet until she kicks his hands off, and he grips at her hair, and she tugs at his clothing, but nothing works. They are still in the middle of the sea, destined to drown and destined to suffer together. Sasuke's lungs fill with water, and Sakura's fingernails turn blue, their fighting quells to shivering twitches as their bodies instinctive need to live, to survive, and they float with the little air in their lungs. They whisper to each other, snapping, angry, desperate, tear-filled, and scared. _You left me to suffer in your wake,_ and **you couldn't save me when it mattered.** Eventually, their eyes flutter, and their gasping wheezing quietens, their fingers interlocked, gripping each other so tight their fingers snapped, purple and crumpled like paper. Pain is a sensation caused by the brain, but to them, they found it in each other, and unable to help, they destroy each other, after all, it is better to die at the hands of others than yourself. Maybe someone will find their bodies washed onto a shore they couldn't see, but by then, it'll be too late. 

Their friends gather for the ceremony. Naruto slaps Sasuke on the back, congratulating him; his smile has matured over the years, something more fatherly than childish naivety; Hinata and Ino help Sakura get ready; they have grown into beautiful women with loving husbands, perhaps not perfect, but they share smiles reserved only for those in love. Sakura can't remember the last time she and Sasuke have smiled at each other. As Sasuke stands at the podium and Sakura walks down the aisle, they smile, a mix between a grimace and grin, because they couldn't have it any other way. They drift into the sea as their friend's cheer and clap, but they soon fade into the distance; their excitement slowly quietens. 

The newlywed couple's eyes meet, the boat bobbing and crumbling beneath their very feet, and they know. 

**_"You are coming down with me."_ **

Slowly their bodies sink, bubbles fade as the last of their breaths escape, but their hands are intertwined in something grievously loving but grisly hating. How sad is it to see people meld so perfectly they can't breathe? To care so much, you can't see anything else? The frustration of not being able to move as the other slowly fades into the deep blue? To so desperately want to love that you hate. 

Perhaps in another life where they could heal instead of destroy, they could've had a chance, but for now, a bloated embrace would be enough. 


End file.
